Friendships To The Limits Part 2
by TheReigningPrincess
Summary: Calley has told Zack how she feels, but how is their relationship going to last when a new girl shows up who's attracting all the boys. Tyne's furious with Fletch as are the rest of the girls. None of the boys care how the girls are feeling and the relationships are really pushed to the edge. Just how far will a relationship stretch and how much stress can the girls cope with?


**Previously in Friendship to the Limits**

Piper stuck her head out from behind the door and looked at me. "Can I say something?" She asked. "Yes." Calley said. "It's you." Piper said. "What's me?" I asked. "Mama love you. I've heard her talking to Tyne. That's why she made up the excuses to do something else at the beach...and work on her computer the day you played with me." Piper said and then smiled. I looked at Piper and then at Calley and she looked at me and then went off to her room. "Okay. Now that make more sense." I said and Piper disappeared into her room again.

I then went into Calley's room to see her sitting on the edge of the bed. "Well, now I know why you didn't want to be around me." I said. Calley looked up at me and I smiled. "I'm just too good looking for my own good." I said and Calley smiled. I went over and sat next to her and gave her a hug. "But promise me that if something like this happens again, you'll tell me." I said. "I promise." She said. I then pressed my lips to hers and then she started to kiss me back. After a bit I pushed her over onto the bed and deepened the kiss and then my tongue ran along the bottom of her lip wanting entrance and she allowed it and I instantly slid my tongue into her mouth and started to explore every part of her mouth. Then I pulled off and started kissing her neck and then I slightly bit her and she gasped and looked at me and I ran my tongue along her neck. "I love you." She said. "I know you do. And I love you." I said and she pulled me back up and started kissing me again.

The next morning I left my home for work to see Tyne waiting for me. "Well? How did it go?" She asked. "Terrible." I said. "What?!" She said. "I'm kidding. She's fine." I said. "Good." Tyne said and then Calley turned up. "Hey Calley." Tyne said. "Hey." Calley said. "Where's Zack?" She asked. "Over there." Tyne said. "Zack!" Calley said walking over. "What is it?" I asked as she hugged me. "I just want to know something." She said. "Yes you're mine." I said. "How did you know I was going to ask that?" She asked. "I just took a stab in the dark." I said. Calley smiled and then Tyne came over. "Great." She said. "What?" I asked. "One of my best friends is coming here to visit." She said. "So?" Calley asked. "If she comes, Fletch is going to fall for her. Everyone always does. Even if the boys are already in love. And if she has her way, she'll get them for life." Tyne said. I looked at Calley and then at Tyne. "When does she arrive?" Calley asked. "Anytime now." She said. "Cal. If anything happens with her and me, it's not my fault." I said. "I know." She said. Then we heard someone coming through the tunnels. Then a train pulled up where we were and a really pretty girl got out. "I'm here!" She said. "And that's Alisha." Tyne said. "Wow. She's hot." Fletch said walking over. Tyne looked heartbroken and then I started to feel like I was falling for her too. "Now what?" Tyne asked Calley. "I don't know. I really don't." Calley said.

**Friendship To The Limits Part II**

**Tyne's P.O.V.**

"Tyne! How are you?" Alisha asked. "I've been better." I said. "Oh don't worry. I'll get better." She said walking off. "I highly doubt that." I said to myself. "Who's that?" Alisha asked looking at the others. "That's my best friend Calley, my foreman Zack, and my two workmates Fletcher and Brewster." I said. "But you can call me Fletch." Fletch said. "Cool. Okay, I better book into my motel. Can someone help me with my bags?" Alisha asked. "Sure!" Zack, Fletch, and Brewster all said as they followed her. "Argh! I wish she'd never have come!" I said. "Don't worry. I'll come up with a way to get her out of Chuggington or get those boys back with us." Calley said. "You're the best Cal." I said as we went off. We headed off for the city and saw Alisha at a café with Fletch, Zack, Brewster, Wilson, Skyler, Hanzo, and Jackman. "Look at her! She's here less than half an hour and she's already got them!" I said. "Hey Tyne! Calley! What's going on?" Koko asked. "Sorry. My old friend is a visiting and she can get every boy she wants and she's been here less than half an hour and she's already got all of them!" I said. "That stinks." Koko said. "Tell me about. But Cal said that she'll get her out of Chuggington or get the boys back with us." I said. "How would you do that?" Koko asked. "I have no idea...not yet anyway." Calley said. Then Hodge came past with Zephie and looked at Alisha. "Who's that?" Hodge asked. "That's my friend, Alisha." I said. "She's cute though." Hodge said and went over to her. "Hodge? What's wrong with you?" Zephie asked. "It's not him. It's Alisha." I said walking off. We walked past Alisha and she looked at me and smiled. "Hey Tyne. Why not come with us. We're going to go to the movies." She said. "No thanks. I've got to go to work." I said and walked off with the others following. Koko looked at Brewster and Wilson and sighed before following us. I went off to work on the track **we** were **supposed** to build but I had to do it myself as they were with Alisha. Cal went off to Chugg Patrol, Zephie went off to help Morgan and Lori, and Koko went off to do some more training by herself. Then Pace raced into Chuggington. "Koko!" Pace called out. "Oh. Hey." She said. "Hey. What's up?" She asked. "A friend of Tyne's is visiting and all the boys are falling for her...Zack, Fletch, Hodge, Skyler, Jackman, Asher, Wilson, Brewster, even Hanzo!" Koko said. "That's great!" Pace said. "What?! How?" Koko asked. "That means I can do your training to be a Tunnel Runner!" Pace said before grabbing Koko and running off.

The whole day I was racing backwards and forwards trying to do the track which is very hard when I have to dig, lay the ballast, lay the track, and weld it all together. I was so tired by the end of the day. I headed off to the office and was doing out the paper work for today's work when Fletch and Zack walked in. "I am tired." Fletch said. "You wouldn't know tired if it bit you." I said as I kept going through the papers. Fletch and Zack looked at each other and then at me. "Shouldn't we be working?" Fletch asked. "It's home time. I already did a quarter of the work." I said and put the papers in the filing drawers. "Ohh! You're just jealous because Alisha is hotter than you are and everyone loves her." Fletch said. I couldn't believe what I just heard! "You can think that if you want but that's not the case!" I said and stormed out of the office. "I don't know but I don't think that's her problem." Zack said. "Oh please. It's probably just a phase she's going through. She'll get over it." Fletch said and they walked out.

The next morning I got to work and started...without the boys. They were no where to be seen and Chuggington was basically girls. Chatsworth, Harrison, Frostini, M'tambo, Emery, Irving, Hoot, Morgan, and Eddie had all fallen for her and were with her. Dunbar, Speedy, and Pete hadn't but they were older and they were also working in Tootington for a while. So Chuggington was basically being run by girls! After a while Vee started to wonder where all the boys were. We were all having a break and were talking to each others when Vee came over. "Girls! Have you seen the boys?" Vee asked. "If you find Alisha, you find the boys." I said. "Oh isn't she your friend?" Vee asked. "Yeah. I wish she'd go. Fletch thinks I'm jealous because Alisha is hotter than me." I said. "What?! How can he say that to you. You're his girlfriend!" Cal said. "Supposedly." I said. "This is going to get out of hand." Koko said. "I know. There's only so much I have to teach you before I run out!" Pace said. "And only so much I can do in the repair shed without Morgan." Lori said. "And Eddie is supposed to be helping me." Dr. Ling said. "And Hodge was supposed to come and help me work." Zephie said. "And Brewster and Wilson aren't with me." Koko said. "And I've go no one to work for me." Vee said. "And Jackman isn't at Chugg Patrol HQ." Cal said. "And I'm trying to make a line by myself!" I said. "What's going on?" Toot asked coming over. "The boys." Tyne said. "Oh yeah. Hoot went off with her earlier." Toot said sitting down. "Mama!" Piper said running over. "Yes?" Calley asked. "Where are the boys?" She asked. "Somewhere with Alisha." Calley said. "Who?" Piper asked. "Alisha. Tyne's friend." she said. "Oh." Piper said a bit disappointed. "Maybe we should all just work together." Vee said. "How?" I asked. "Well, Pace, Koko, and Olwin can help Zephie with the normal work. Karen can stay up at the quarry and you guys can just help when we need it. Dr. Ling can help Lori and Lori can help Dr. Ling. Calley can help you and then when there's an emergency you can help her if she needs it. Decker can do her normal passenger runs and Koko and Pace can help if she get's over run with work and Toot and Piper can just help where needed." Vee said. "Okay. We'll try it." Calley said so we all went off and started to do our work together and by the end of the day we had accomplished a lot. Not a normal day's work but more than what we did the day before. Then the boys came through the tunnel and looked around to see the depot empty. "Where are the girls?" Brewster asked confused. "I don't know." Hodge said looking around. Then Vee cam out of her office and saw the boys and Alisha. "So you came back. How nice." Vee said a bit unimpressed. "Yeah. Anyway, where are the girls?" Eddie asked. "I gave them the afternoon off. They've been working very hard." Vee said. "Oh okay." Eddie said and they walked off. "Don't you have anything to say?" Vee asked crossing his arms. "Umm. No. Should we?" Harrison asked. "Never mind." Vee said and walked off. "Weird." Wilson said and they went off.

**Koko's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe that the boys were ignoring us like this. At least we got to have the afternoon off. "Hello girls." Vee said coming over. "Hi Vee." We said. "I just saw the boys and the only thing they had to say was, 'Where are the girls?'" Vee said. "What?! Not even a 'I'm sorry we didn't tell you we were going.' or 'Sorry for not showing up for work.'?! That's just unbelievable!" Tyne said. "I know." Vee said and sat down. "Well, as long as Alisha goes out everyday, we don't have to put up with the boys." Decker said. "That's true but something needs to be done." Olwin said. "I know. Dr. Ling and I are having a bit of trouble with fixing things without Morgan or Eddie." Lori said. "Yeah and I also need Eddie to help with my creations." Dr. Ling said. "I can't wait till Speedy, Pete, and Dunbar get back so they can help us." Karen said. "Yeah. It will be good." Vee said. "It'll be even better when Alisha goes!" Calley said. "Yeah. That's true." Pace said. "That's assuming she doesn't take one of the boys with her." Tyne said. "What?" Vee said. "Well, if she get's one of the boys to like her enough, she'll go back to Tootington and he'll follow 'cause he loves her so much." Tyne said and we all looked horrified. "Well we have to get her out of Chuggington before that happens." Vee said. "All in favor of her leaving early raise your hands." Vee added. Everyone put their hands up and Vee smiled. "It's settled. We have to get her to leave early." Vee said. "And it will need to be done fast." Someone said behind us. We turned around and saw Lynda and Vikki standing there. "Why? What's happened now?" Vee asked. "Well, Dr. Gosling has fallen for her too." Vikki said. "Oh no." Vee said. "And Nurse David and Howie." Lynda said. "She has got to go...soon!" Tyne said. "Well we'll sort something out in the morning when we have all slept well and are ready to go in the morning." Vee said. We all agreed and then we sat there talking about work over coffee and then we went home that night and attempted to have a good sleep.

The next morning we all met at Vee's office to try and figure out what must be done. "We could just give her a reason to go." I said. "Or we could just take her back to Tootington when she goes to sleep." Pace said and we all giggled. "Or we just make her go." Tyne said. "I don't know. We need a way to do it without making it look like we're **trying** to get her to go." Vee said. "Maybe we're looking at the problem the wrong way." Calley said. "How?" Lori and Dr. Ling said at the same time and then we laughed. "Okay, maybe she comes to place not to see people, but to get boys. We just need to swap the situation around." Calley said. "I don't think I follow you." Lynda said. "Well, we're trying to get **her** away from **here**. Maybe if we take the boys **away** from her." Calley said. "Then she'll leave!" Karen said. "Exactly." Calley said. "Well, getting the boys away from her should be the easy part." Olwin said. "Yes. We just have to get them to 'help' with something." Decker said. "Okay. We've sorted that out so now let's see if it works." Vee said. We all got up and went out and went off to work. We decide we'd try and get the boys away from her later on in the day. We just hoped it would work.

We started our work and had worked until about lunch and then we decide to put our plan into action. "Okay. We all know what we're doing and the plan is to get the boys away from Alisha. But if that doesn't work, than there is 'Plan B'." Calley said. "What's 'Plan B'?" I asked. "It's where we show the boys that if they would rather be with Alisha and have no time to work, than we just show them that we don't need them. Once they start seeing how well Chuggington will run if they aren't working, they'll get worried that Vee won't need them anymore so they'll come back to work." Calley said. "Clever. Okay, let's get started!" Tyne said. "And with all of us girls doing this, we'll get to the end and Alisha will leave and it will be all thanks to our girl power!" Zephie said. "Exactly. Let's get to work." Olwin said and we all went off to work. We were doing rather well considering all the jobs we were doing. After two hours the boys and Alisha came back into the depot to see us all working and Chuggington running as if the boys themselves were working. "Wow. Chuggington runs well with just the girls." Chatsworth said. "Yeah. They won't last though." Harrison said. They then went off to spend more time together.

By 6pm we had finished and we all pulled up at the depot. "I'm so exhausted." Lori said. "Me too. I never realized how much we all got done in a day." Dr. Ling said. "And to think that this is only day **one**!" Vikki said. "Maybe the boys will realize tomorrow." Lynda said. "We can always hope." Pace said. "I think I will sleep for a month at the end of all this." Toot said. "Well, the sooner we go to bed the sooner we can start again in the morning." Karen said. "But maybe we start at breakfast instead of lunch...just to get the point across sooner." Decker said. "Good idea. See you girls in the morning." Vee said and we all headed off and had a good nights sleep.

The next morning we were up and out working by 7am. The boys and Alisha were sitting at one of the platforms talking while we were racing around doing jobs. After a while Pace and I pulled up at the station while we waited for the next lot of passengers. "Hey Koko. Think the plan is working?" Pace asked. "I don't know. I hope it is." I said. "Yeah. It's no fun without boys with us." Pace said. The passengers got aboard and we raced off and I went past the station the boys and Alisha were on and watched them and they barley moved when I went past. 'Oh I hope they come back to work.' I thought to myself. We all raced around at top speed all day and the boys were starting to take notice of us racing around...but not a lot. After a while I went to see Tyne about something. "Tyne. Can I talk to you?" I asked. "Sure. What's up?" Tyne asked. "Well, I know it's mainly Alisha's fault the boys are doing this but it makes me feel like Brewster and Wilson hate me and it's starting to bug me." I said. "Oh Koko. It's alright. They don't hate you, they're just preoccupied at the moment. Once the boys realize what they're doing, everything will go back to normal. I promise. And if it doesn't, I'll make it go back to normal. I feel the same way about Fletch and Cal feels the same about Zack, so you're not the only one." Tyne said. "Okay. I'll try and ignore it for now." I said and Tyne gave me a huge hug. "Okay, now we better get back to work before the others wonder where we are!" Tyne said and we went off to do our jobs again only this time I felt a bit better than before. We finished up for the day and then went to bed for a good night sleep hoping that the boys would soon realize the mistake they were making with Alisha.

**Calley's P.O.V.**

The next morning we were up really early to get started again. Everyone was really tired even though we had a good night sleep the night before but it didn't make up for the extra work we were doing. Tyne and I met up at Chugg Central to see the boys already there with Alisha. "Hey Tyne!" Alisha called coming over. "Yeah." Tyne said looking over at her. "Hey I came here to see you. I've barley seen you!" Alisha said. "Well is it any wonder?!" Tyne said half yelling. I looked over at Tyne and then the boys came over to see what was wrong. "Hey Tyne. It's alright remember." I said. "No it's not. She somehow expects me to be able to see her when she can see all the boys except for the three in Tootington are with her. All of us girls are doing our work plus the boys and we work from about 4 in the morning till 6 at night, sometimes longer, and she expects to be able to see me?! Seriously!" She said. Alisha looked at her a bit shocked and I went over. "Tyne. It's fine. Let's just get today over with and then you and I will have a bit of a talk, okay?" I said. "Okay." Tyne said and we walked off. "Funny. Tyne's never been in a mood like that before." Alisha said and Tyne looked at me. "Ignore her." I said and we went off to work.

We were half way through the day when Tyne just stopped working and sat down. "Is there really any point to trying to get the boys back?" She said. I just looked at Tyne and went over. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Well if they don't even realize what they're doing now, how in the world are they going to notice the amount of work we're doing?" Tyne said. "Well, the way you went off at Alisha earlier I think they'd have to be stupid not to notice." I said. "I guess so. I just hope it happens fast." Tyne said and we went off back to work. We then met up with Zephie and then the three of us went up to the quarry and were working up there for the rest of the day. Then at about 7 we stopped and headed for home. Tyne came round to my place and we had dinner and then we went off to talk. "Okay Tyne. What's wrong. You've never gone off like that." I said. "It's just Alisha is getting to me. I can't stand seeing her with all the boys." Tyne said. "Especially Fletch, right?" I said and Tyne nodded. "Look, I hate seeing them with her too but we have the plan to help. And we have a back-up plan. One way or another I **will** make it work." I said. "I know. I just hate seeing Koko upset Brewster and Wilson don't talk to her, Fletch not with me, Hodge not with Zephie, Morgan and Eddie doing their normal jobs, the others working and Zack not with you. I mean you have it worse than anyone. You've been married, divorced, and then you finally found Zack and he does this!" She said. "Don't remind me." I said and Tyne gave me a hug. "I just hope they realize the mistake they're making before it's too late." Tyne said. "Me too." I said.

A few days later, Dunbar, Speedy, and Pete had gotten back from Tootington. We had filled them in on what had happened and they then helped us with the plans. We didn't have to work so hard but we still had to get the boys back to us. We had tried showing the boys that we didn't need them all the time but even **that** didn't work. We then all gathered at Vee's office to come up with a 'Plan C' but we were running out of ideas. "What if we just do and 'slap' some sense into them?" Pace said. "I don't think that would work." Vee said. "What if I just get Alisha in her train and make her leave." Tyne said. "I don't think that's a good idea." I said. "Why don't you just tell the boys and Alisha how it's affecting you?" Dunbar asked. We all looked at each other and Vee smiled. "We could try it. It couldn't hurt." She said. "Okay. I'll tell her since she is **my** friend." Tyne said. "But not till tomorrow." she added and we all laughed. "Okay. Let's have the day off." Vee said. We all agreed and went off to have some fun. I got home and there was a letter for me and I opened it up and read it and it wasn't good. I then went off to a cafe with Piper and I sat there staring at the letter when someone tapped me. I turned around and saw Tyne standing there. "Yes?" I asked. "Are you okay. You seem a bit worried or something." She said. "I just got a letter." I said. "And?" she asked not getting the problem with getting a letter is. "It's from Derek." I said. "He's your ex isn't he?" Tyne asked. "Yeah." I said. "And what's wrong?" She asked. "He wants me to come back." I said. "To live with him?!" She asked. "Yes." I said. "What are you going to do?" She asked. "I don't know. I don't see any reason for me to stay here. The one person I loved has been ignoring me." I said. "Don't make any decision yet! I'm going to talk to the others now." she said and ran off. I sighed to myself and then Piper and I headed home.

Tyne went around Chuggington but couldn't find them anywhere. She raced into CPHQ and checked the maps and they were all in Tootington. "Vee. Was Alisha going to Tootington for the day?" Tyne asked. "I'm afraid so. She's going to be three days she said." Vee said. "Oh no." She said. "Why?" Vee asked. "Derek wants Calley to go back and live with him and she doesn't see any reason for her to stay since Zack ignores her." Tyne said. "But isn't that a bad idea since he was always doing things to hurt her?" Vee asked. "Yeah! And she thinks that's better than staying here because of Zack!" she said. "Tell her not to make a decision at all till I say." Vee said and Tyne pulled out her phone.

**Tuesday 23/09/14 11:30  
****Tyne to Calley  
****DON'T MAKE ANY DECISIONS!**

**Tuesday 23/09/14 11:30  
****Calley to Tyne  
****Why? U already said that.**

**Tuesday 23/09/14 11:30  
****Tyne to Calley  
****Vee said that they went 2 Tootington and r going 2 b there 4 3 days.**

**Tuesday 23/09/14 11:30  
****Calley to Tyne  
****WHAT?! Great. Well I have to give him my decision soon otherwise he'll think I never got the letter. What now?**

**Tuesday 23/09/14 11:31  
****Tyne to Calley  
****Just wait till I tell the boys. Then Zack can see what has happened since he started ignoring you and then the other boys will realized their mistake at the same time!**

**Tuesday 23/09/14 11:31  
****Calley to Tyne  
****Okay. I just hope they come back soon.**

**Tuesday 23/09/14 11:31  
****Tyne to Calley  
****Me too.**

So we waited 3 days and over those three days, we all worked and worked like usual. It wasn't fun doing all this work but someone had to do it and that was left to us girls. At the beginning of the fourth day, they all drove back into Chuggington. "We're back Vee." Fletch said to her. "Oh good. Us girls need to see you all as soon as possible." Vee said. "Where do you want us?" He asked. "My office. Fifteen minutes." Vee said and walked off to find Tyne. "Tyne, I've got the boys to go to my office in fifteen minutes. I said us girls are wanting to see them." She said. "Okay. I'll round up the girls. Oh and Calley's started organizing to go so it's just as well they got back today." Tyne said and ran off. 'Oh Calley. I hope the boys realize their mistake.' Vee thought to herself.

Fifteen minutes later all the boys and Alisha were in Vee's office with Vee. Then all the girls walked in, excluding me, looking very unimpressed. "Okay. What's this all about?" Harrison asked. "You lot." Tyne said. "What about us?" Hodge asked. "Okay. For one, you left **us** to do all **your** work!" Tyne said. The boys and Alisha just looked at each other and then Tyne. "As soon as Alisha got here it's been nothing but **her**! 20 out of 23 boys fell for her. That's 87% of our working chuggers!" Tyne said walking up and down Vee's office. "You boys have been consistently ignoring us to the point that we had to come up with three plans. Plan A was to try and get you lot away from Alisha which backfired! Plan B was to show you lot that if you would rather be with Alisha and have no time to work, than we'd just show you that we didn't need you. And once you started seeing how well Chuggington will run if you aren't working, then you'd get worried that Vee won't need you anymore so you'll come back to work which backfired. And Plan C which is telling you how it's affected us and the kids. Which I am doing now." Tyne said raising her voice by this stage. "Okay. Wilson and Brewster have been making Koko feel like you two hate her. Hodge, Eddie, and Morgan have left Lori, Dr. Ling, and Zephie to do all the work and it's getting behind. Dr. Gosling and M'tambo have left Vikki to work the safari park by herself. Howie left Vee to organize all the jobs plus her own work. Nurse David is needed at the hospital. Harrison, Chatsworth, Skyler, Frostini, and Irving have left their work for Owen to do and now her, Dunbar, Pete, and Speedy to do. Emery and Hanzo have left Koko, Pace, and Decker to do all the passenger runs plus help elsewhere. Hoot wasn't around with Toot and Piper and they had no one to do their training or play with. Jackman, Asher, and Wilson also left Calley to work CPHQ herself plus other work and Brewster, Fletch, and Zack don't even show up for work! You left everything for us to do ourselves!" Tyne said. The boys just sat there looking at the floor and said nothing but they could tell they were sorry. "And you think I want to spend time with you after you do this?!" Tyne said to Alisha. "And on top of that we're losing Calley because she got a letter the other day from her ex wanting her to come back. She's getting ready to go right now because she doesn't see any point in staying here when the one person she thought cared about her as been ignoring her...**Zack**. She'd rather go back to the guy that was always doing things to hurt her instead of staying here with us. And honestly I don't see any point in staying with Fletcher! So I hope your satisfied with what you've done!" Tyne yelled. "C'mon. Let's go see Cal before she leaves." Tyne added to the girls before she stormed out of the room followed by the girls. "I think we went a bit too far." Wilson said looking at the others.

The others came over to my place and knocked on the door. "Come in." I called. The girls all walked in and I looked at them. "I told them." Tyne said. "More like yelled at them." Koko said smiling. "Okay. So I yelled at them. At least it got the point across 'cause they all looked sorry." Tyne said. "That's good." I said. "Hey. You haven't packed a thing." Zephie said. "No. Everytime I went to, something kept holding me back. I don't know what it is but I can't pack a single thing without it stopping me." I said. "Oh. Well we can help if you want." Tyne said. "Maybe later. I think I need some fresh air." I said and went out followed by the girls. I went off for a walk and the others went off to do whatever. While I was walking around, Piper went back home to get some of her toys. While she was there, someone came for a visit. They knocked at the door and Piper went over and opened the door. "Zack!" Piper said hugging him. "Piper? Where's your mum?" He asked. "She went for a walk." She said. "And left you here by yourself?" He asked not believing I'd do that. "No. I came back to get some toys...but now you can play with me till mama get's back." She said pulling him to her playroom. They played for a while and did all sorts of things and then Piper climbed on the couch with a book. "You read it to me?" She asked. "Okay." he said and sat down to read her book. Piper climbed onto his lap and he started to read her the book.

After an hour of me walking around, I headed back home. I got to the door and heard talking and Piper giggling. I went in and then headed for the lounge as that's where the sound was coming from. I walked to the lounge and looked in to see Piper on Zack's lap and him reading her a book. I stayed there and smiled to myself. I know Zack ignored me but just seeing him with Piper kinda made me forget all that. After a bit Piper gave him another book and he started reading that one. I then went off to the kitchen to make some coffee while they read the books. "And then the..." Zack said when he stopped and looked at Piper. "Is it me or can you smell coffee?" he asked. "No. I smell coffee." she said. They looked at each other and then got up and headed for the kitchen. "Mama!" Piper said running over. "Hey." I said. "How long have you been home?" She asked. "About five minutes. You were busy with your story so I came in here." I said looking over at Zack who was watching me. "Can we finish our story?" Piper asked. "That's up to Zack." I said handing him a coffee before walking out to the lounge. "C'mon. You have to finish my story!" Piper said running out to the lounge with Zack following. I sat down at one end of the couch while Zack sat down the other end and Piper sat in the middle. He finished reading her story and then gave it back to her. "Piper, I need to talk to your mum okay? I'll read more later." Zack said and Piper nodded and went off to play. I looked over at Zack who was staring into space thinking. I guessed he was probably trying to figure out how he was going to put whatever he was going to say. I put my coffee up on the table and then moved up next to him. "What's wrong?" I asked. "I don't know what I'm supposed to say other than I'm sorry, I love you, and don't you **dare** go back to your ex." He said and I smiled to myself but then tried to look serious. "Well, I don't know if that's really enough." I said walking off trying not to giggle. "I mean you boys put us through an awful lot of stress and work. I then had to make a decision that could affect my whole life." I said and then turned around face the window so he couldn't see me smiling. "I know that. Tyne's already gone off at us about that." Zack said. "Well I'm just making sure you got the message. I mean you boys can be very stubborn at times and it often takes a lot to get through to you. I mean we had to come up with three plans and only now has the third one actually worked. It's very hard to get through to you lot and we did think of trying to 'slap' some sense into you boys and..." I said when Zack covered my mouth and looked at me. "You're not really that cross are you." he said. I just looked at him and he smirked. "I thought so because you didn't seem like you were really mad at me for this." He said and took his hand off my mouth. "Okay. I was to start with but everytime I went to start packing, something held me back and then seeing you with Piper, I sorta forgot that you ignored me." I said walking around the room. "So I went for a walk to try and get away from everything and just to think and then I came back home and you were here with Piper." I added. "Cal. It wasn't us and you know that. It just looked like that and it started to get the better of you girls." Zack said and I turned around and looked at him. "So what do you want to do?" I asked. "Just let me take you back and I'll make it up to you." He said walking over to me. "Promise?" I asked. "Promise." He said and I smiled. "Okay." I said hugging him. 'Thank goodness for that.' I thought to myself.

**Tyne's P.O.V.**

After I had left Calley's house I had gone off for a drive. I really needed some time to myself and I had to have it now. So I headed out to the country to get some fresh air and clear my head of everything. I needed to start over again. 'Why did I say that to Fletch?' I wondered to myself. 'It wasn't his fault he fell for her or Alisha's. She's just herself and she had changed. Oh I need to start my life over again.' I decided. I then lay down on the grass and stared up at the clouds watching them blow across the sky in the cool breeze. I pulled out my phone and decided I'd text Calley.

**Tuesday 26/09/14 10:15  
****Tyne to Calley  
****Well? How'd it go?**

**Tuesday 26/09/14 10:15  
****Calley to Tyne  
****Perfectly.**

**Tuesday 26/09/14 10:15  
****Tyne to Calley  
****So ur his?**

**Tuesday 26/09/14 10:15  
****Calley to Tyne  
****Yeah. Zack wanted 2 take me back and he's promised he'd make it up.**

**Tuesday 26/09/14 10:16  
****Tyne to Calley  
****Ur so lucky. I don't know what 2 do with Fletch. I'm so confused right now. I got made at him when it wasn't his fault or Alisha's and she didn't realize but I just feel like I want 2 start my life over again.**

**Tuesday 26/09/14 10:16  
****Calley to Tyne  
****Take my advise, Tyne. If u go and talk 2 Fletch, he'll understand. He loves u no matter what u say or what u do...if he really loves u, it won't make any difference. I still loved Zack even though he did all this and u still love Fletch...and he still loves u. So go talk to him!**

**Tuesday 26/09/14 10:16  
****Tyne to Calley  
****K**

I then looked back up at the clouds and thought for a bit. I don't know what happened next but I then rolled over and hit something. I sat up and looked and I was on my bed and who else would be on my bed but Fletch. "So ya woke up, hey?" He said. "What do you mean, 'woke up'?" I asked. "I was out driving and you were asleep on the grass so I brought you home." He said. "I must have fallen asleep while thinking." I said. "Thinkin' about what?" He asked. "Um, stuff." I said as I started walking out. "Tyne. What's wrong with you? You've been acting weird all week?!" He said. I turned around and looked at him. "**Me**?! What's wrong with **you**!" I said and walked out to the kitchen. 'Tyne. It's not his fault!' I thought to myself again making some coffee. I thought I could use some right now. "Tyne! Get back in here for a minute." Fletch called. I rolled my eyes and ignored him. "Tyne!" Fletch called again a few minutes later. "Just wait!" I said. "What are ya doing that could possibly be **more** important than what **I'm** trying to figure out?!" he asked. 'Anything?' I thought to myself and then went into the bedroom with some coffee. I gave him a cup and then lent against the wall. "Okay. What?" I asked. "What is your problem?" He asked again. I sighed and just looked at him. "Well? I'm waiting." He said. "You know exactly what my problem is." I said. "No I don't. Otherwise I wouldn't be askin'." He said and I said nothing. "I've got all night for for this. If you don't tell me, I'll be here **all** night." He said. 'If I don't tell him...he'll be here **all** night. Now do I want him here all night or not.' I started wondering to myself. 'No I don't. Not at the moment.' I decided. "It's **you**. I mean you're the one who was going everywhere with Alisha and totally ignoring me and your work!" I said then walked out and put my cup in the sink and went back. I walked in and Fletch got up and walked over to me. "Okay. Maybe I did but I want you back." he said and I just looked at him. "What?! After everything you did?! You're the one who did all this to me! I can't believe you just said that! You are the one who also said I was jealous because Alisha was hotter than me! And you still some how expect me to take you back?! You must think I'm crazy! I mean I hate you right now. Well at least I think that's what I think. Anyway, how can I just take you back. I thought I loved you but I don't know now and you want me to take you back after everything you've done! You must think I'm..." I was saying when his lips pressed against mine. I wrapped my arms around his next him and he licked my bottom lip wanting entrance and I allowed it for some strange reason. (Probably because I loved this.) His tongue then practically ran across every part of my mouth as he deepened the kiss. After three minutes he pulled off and I looked at him breathless. "I think I love you." I said. "I knew you say that after I did that." He said. "You mean you just did that so I'd take you back?!" I asked. "Sort of but I knew you loved me no matter how much you tried to deny it." He said and I giggled. "Okay okay." I said. "So you're mine?" He asked. "Yeah. I'm yours now. **But** if you do this again..." I said and Fletch just looked at me and I giggled. "I'm joking." I said and he hugged me. "Okay, c'mon baby. Let's go see if the others have made up." Fletch said pulling me out of my house.

**Koko's P.O.V.**

I had left Calley's house and headed for the Speed track and was doing a few laps when I saw someone race onto the track. I pulled up and Hanzo came over and I smiled. "Hanzo!" I said running over. "I'm so sorry about what happened. I'll catch up you're training...I promise." He said. "That's okay. Pace helped train me for a while." I said hugging him. "Wilson asked me to get you to meet him at CPHQ. He want's to talk to you." He said. "Okay. I'll be back tomorrow Hanzo." I called and raced off. I got to CPHQ and Wilson was standing outside waiting with Pace. "Yes?" I asked. "I'm really sorry about what happened." Wilson said looking at the ground. "That's okay. I know you didn't really hate me." I said. "You're the best friend ever Koko." Wilson said hugging me. "I know." I said giggling. "Anyway, what's Pace doing here?" I asked. "Oh I wanted to talk to her as well." He said. "Yeah. He want's me to be his girlfriend." Pace said. "Wow. Okay, I've got to head back home." I said. "Okay. Cya Koko!" They called and I raced off for home. I got near my place when I saw Brewster waiting there. I pulled up, got out, and walked over and he looked at me. "You want to see me?" I asked and he nodded. I unlocked my house and we went in and I went into the kitchen to get something ready for dinner. "Do you want to stay for dinner?" I asked. "If I'm allowed after what we did." Brewster said. "Of course you are." I said. "It wasn't your fault you fell for her." I added. "Yeah but we still made you feel like we hated you." Brewster said. "It's okay. Wilson already apologized." I said. "It doesn't change the fact that we made you feel like that." he said. "It's fine. Really." I said. "No it's not. And we're going to have to do something so we make it up to you." he said. I walked over to him and looked at him. "No you don't. It is really fine. I'm okay." I said. "But..." he started saying when I interrupted. "No 'buts'" I said before I pressed my lips to his. Brewster looked shocked but I didn't really care and I wrapped my arms around him. After a minute he then kissed me back and hugged me. After three more minutes we stopped and he looked at each other. "Okay. We don't need to make it up." he said. "That's better. Now we'll have dinner, go to bed, and tomorrow, everything will be back to normal." I said. "Good. I like normal." He said and I giggled.

The next morning, everything in Chuggington was running like clock work and you'd never have realized that there had ever been a problem. Everyone made up quickly and it basically just blew over. Everyone forgot about what happened and concentrated on what the future held for us all. We all loved each other and that was all good and we were all best friends. It was a friendship that would last forever no matter what life threw at us. We would hold our ground and support each other through thick and thin. That's what friends do for each other when they really care for them.

**The End.**


End file.
